Volta, Runaway Fishies, and Ice Cream
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: After Imogen's dog is ran over she is torn over the loss of her animal friend but Fiona's busy. When Adam comes over to check on her he starts Operation: Make Imogen Feel Better. Imoadam friendship!


"Where's Imogen?" Mo asked us before band practice officially started.  
"She wasn't here today well not at drama set building," I answered strumming a few notes on my bass.  
"One of us has to go check on her," Mo announced causing all of us to look at him. It was quite obvious that him and Imo had a brother/sister relationship going on. He cleared his throat and continued with an excuse, "ya know to check if she's okay or skipping or something."  
"I have a date with Cam right after this," Maya stated  
"Actually it's a double date with me and Tori too," Zig hurried to follow.  
"I guess I'll go," I said setting my bass back in its case and heading out the classroom. I made my way through the parking lot to my car and started to drive to Imogen's place. This is like the second time I've been there the first was for set building plans. I parked carefully in the street and walked up to the door. I knocked and stepped back for a moment waiting for an answer. A man opened the door and looked at me weirdly.  
"Is Imogen home?" I asked.  
"Yes she's up in her bedroom," He finally spoke I honestly didn't expect his voice. I hurried past him and jogged upstairs taking the steps two at a time. I made my way to Imogen's door but stopped when I heard quiet sobbing. I gently knocked first pushing the door ever so slightly ajar.  
"Imogen are you okay?" I asked when I saw Imogen's tear stained face.  
"No," she answered barely above a whisper. I walked into her room and pulled her into a hug and she cried in my chest.  
"What's wrong?" I asked trying to calm her down a bit.  
"My dad ran over my dog,"She responded crying harder.  
"It's okay hun your animal friend is in a better place now." I comforted rubbing her back. "Do you want to hear a slightly ironic sorta sad but kinda funny story?" I asked trying to cheer her up. She nodded in response "Once upon a time I had a fish and it ran away the end." she let out a sad chuckle. You know the laugh you laugh when someone tries to make you laugh whilst you are crying.  
"How'd it run away?" she asked  
"It jumped out of the bowl while Drew was supposed to be watching it when I was at soccer camp." I answered kinda laughing at the memory I was torn for weeks and I blamed Drew for it. "Hey wait here I'll be back," I said before I ran out of her house and to my car. _'Hey Fi what's Imo's fave ice cream flavor?'_ I texted Fiona and waited for a reply.  
_'Chocolate chip cookie dough why do you want to know?'_ she replied.  
_'She needs cheering up and ice cream is the best way to cheer someone up.'_ I answered that was my motto if it can't be fixed with ice cream it's not fixable.  
_'No funny business with my girlfriend -_-'_ Fiona texted.  
_'Don't worry I'm just going to drown her sorrows in frozen dairy products'_ I sent back but she never replied. I drove to the store and picked up two pints of ice cream one chocolate chip cookie dough for Imogen and coffee for me. I grabbed some Mountain Dew Voltage I rushed to the checkout where I got stuck behind the world most indecisive woman and she also wanted to have an in depth conversation about her daughter who hates her with the cashier who was actually listening intently.  
"Sorry I don't mean to be rude but I have a girl that I need to drown her sorrows in frozen cow juice and soda so can we hurry this thing up?" I asked trying to sound nice.  
"Sure," the woman said before gathering her groceries and heading out the door,  
"So why do you have to drown her sorrows?" the cashier asked scanning my items.  
"Her dad ran over her dog and her girlfriend is caught up cleaning with her roommate who also happens to be my brother and her girlfriend can't be there to the drowning of the frozen dairy." I answered casually handing the woman my money and grabbing my bags. Next video store where I rented a couple kids movies like Up and Coraline and The Cat in the Hat. I almost sped back to the Moreno's house and knocked again and waited again when the man who I was guessing was Imogen's father answered he asked who I was.  
"Adam the boy who was her like less than half an hour ago," I answered he numbed something then pointed at the stairs. I ran up them again and burst into Imo's room.  
"Okay I got ice cream, soda, and cute cartoony movies so now we may commence Operation: Make Imogen Feel Better." I said pumping my fist in the air. Imogen giggled and took out the ice cream.  
"How'd you know I liked chocolate chip cookie dough?" she asked shocked.  
"A little birdie told me," I admitted smiling.  
"A little birdie with the last name Coyne?" Imogen questioned with a smirk.  
"Maybe.."  
"Damn Declan I told him to tell nobody," she exclaimed dramatically opening the pint and digging her spoon into it.  
"Wrong Coyne," I replied digging my spoon into my own ice cream.  
"So why'd you come Adam?" she asked the one question I didn't have an answer for.  
"I don't know I guess I was worried or something," I answered honestly.  
"Thanks for caring enough to do all this," she thanked hugging me.  
"Your welcome. So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked holding up the three movies.  
"Coraline defiantly that's my favorite cartoon movie," she squealed. And that is how we spent the night eating ice cream, talking, joking, and watching movies.


End file.
